Ballerina
by Anorexia
Summary: A Ballerina was one way to describe her. She was tall and slender like one and had better balance then what he had seen in the girls who preformed in the art. Tenten was his Ballerina. [Oneshot. Implied NejixTenten]


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - I've been thinking about writing a new one-shot for weeks now, I just never had the inspiration to do so...I've also been really busy with the move, and planning for my World competition. I didn't realize that Worlds would help be such an inspiration for the story. Lol. It was actually supposed to be a SasukexSakura story...but I thought it was more fitting for Neji and Tenten as I got closer to the end. Typical.

* * *

His small lilac eyes were stuck on her tiny body as she trained. 

It was a small habit he had grown to watch her as she stretched out her body early in the morning and study her every move as she then went into basic forms of balance, flexibility, weapon defence, and strength.

She inhaled deeply as she lowered her body to the ground and stretched out her left leg and pushed her hips into the grass and curved her back, pushing out her breasts before sliding back into an up-right position before repeating the action nine more times. When she finished stretching out her left leg she brought her two legs together into a 'turtle' position and held it for ten seconds before stretching out her right leg.

After Tenten finished stretching out both legs and doing the 'turtle' position once more, she stood up slowly and put her right hand against the nearby oak tree. She then stood on the balls of her feet and bent her knees like a Ballerina.

A Ballerina was one way to describe her. She was tall and slender like one and had better balance then what he had seen in the girls who preformed in the art.

Tenten was his Ballerina.

Her body then moved to a different position after she bent her leg twenty times. She spread her legs apart, shoulder-width and after reaching up she went down and touched the grass. Bending her body like that came almost easy to her. Her face made a small look of discomfort, but she went through it for fifteen seconds before coming up, spreading her legs a bit more and going down again. Tenten repeated the action until she was near a full splits of the legs. After holding it, she shifted her legs into the front splits.

Neji smiled. Watching her do the splits was one of his favourite things she did. He knew that weapons were next and she'd come up with a quick dance-type form with her favourite weapon.

With a nunchaku in her right hand, she took a deep breathe before swinging the weapon around her left hand and grabbing hold of both sides of the weapon and waited only two seconds before putting her body into a back stance and starting the form.

Weapons were Tenten's expertise, there wasn't any doubt about that. She was the finest in all of Konoha and always made her form perfect. Watching her master the nunchaku wasn't anything special or different from the other weapons she could do, but it was pleasurable to watch all the same.

Tenten swung the weapon over her hand and threw it up in the air and followed it with her opposite hand. Catching it perfectly in her left and carrying on with the form. The sound of brushing grass and sliding rocks with Tenten's heaving breathing were peaceful to him.

A few more moves and the weapon continued to move at an incredible speed between her hands. It bounced off of her hips and shoulders. Every now and then she'd squeeze a part in the form where she'd bounce the weapon off of her leg. Gracefully swinging back into her hand.

She finally finished and went back to the stance she was in before she started her weapon form. Tenten breathed out heavily and set the weapon down and brushed the sweat off of her face with her palm.

Neji smiled as she grabbed a nearby bottle of water and drank it furiously.

Like a Ballerina, she was.

Tenten pulled the bottle away from her mouth and gasped with a refreshed look upon her face. Pink patches were on her cheeks and nose and sweat was still dripping from under her hitai-ate.

"What do you think, Neji? I told you my flexibility was getting better. And my form, what did you think of that?" She asked, plopping her body down against the oak tree she was working on earlier. A large smile upon her face.

Neji nodded his head. "Impressive..."

Her smile grew. "Thank you, Neji."

His small lilac eyes were always stuck on her tiny body as she trained. He never missed a thing she preformed for him.

* * *

Author's notes - Er...I dunno what I was really thinking when I wrote this...it's really boring where I am and there isn't much for a fifteen-year-old to do, so thinking up dumb stories is the best thing a girl can do. It was actually supposed to be a gift for a friend to make her feel better, but I don't think this is the best thing to give as a gift. (Shrugs) Probably my worst yet. (And no, I'm not a Ballerina if anyone asks, I only thought of Ballet because it requires a lot of balance like the Martial Arts.) 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
